Don't Let it Burn (Cooking with Gas 'verse)
by WinJennster
Summary: Cas and Dean have been through much together; they got married, expanded their businesses, dealt with health scares and the ups and downs of making a relationship work. Now expecting their first child, life is busy and happy for both of them. One drunk driver and tragedy hits the Winchesters hard. Dean's entire world is upended in one night, and he needs Cas more than ever. Destiel
1. Look How Far We've Come

_One year ago, on April 27th, I released the first chapter of Cooking with Gas. I never imagined that it would be as popular as it is. Today, I'm releasing the first chapter of the final installment of this verse. Thanks to everyone who's followed Cas and Dean's journey so far._

_And buckle your seatbelts, it's going to be a bumpy ride..._

* * *

"I'm of the opinion you should get your happy ass up and hop on over to your hubby's restaurant and get me some fried pickles and hushpuppies. And a half rack of ribs. Nah, make that a full rack. And some pie."

Dean Winchester looked up from the invoices he was reviewing to find five months pregnant Jo Harvelle staring at him, determination on her face.

"You just ate!" he protested.

"Yeah, and now I'm hungry again. Your _son_ is hungry again, asshole."

"Hey! No using the baby for blackmail."

"Food, Winchester. Now."

Sighing, Dean pushed back from his desk. "Ok, fine, but only 'cause the little dude is hungry." He stood, walked over to Jo and put his hands on her belly, bending over to talk to the bump. "Daddy'll go get you something to eat, little man." He straightened back up, taking in Jo's raised eyebrow and crossed arms. "What?"

"You are one straight up sap. What are you gonna be like when this kid actually gets here?"

"Shuddup," he mumbled, blushing.

"Now go get my food!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm goin', jeez."

Dean left the office, stepping out into the late May sunshine. He turned for a moment, looking back at Winchester and Sons. My, how they'd grown.

His business was three times the size it had been when it was his dad's. They had a staff of seventy-five on the payroll now, and they'd just finished filming their third season of _Kansas Kustoms_ (and he still hated that name). His waiting list was over eighteen months long, and at the moment, he had a '71 Challenger being built for Vin Diesel, and a '65 Mustang being done for Bradley Cooper. To say Winchester and Sons was on the map in the classic car world was a gross understatement.

He smiled and patted his baby's fender as he passed, the Impala as gorgeous as the day she was born, the mascot of his shop, her black paint glistening like oil slick in the midday Kansas sun.

An equally beloved red Corvette sat like a queen in the parking lot across the street, and Dean smiled up at the neon Pearly Gates sign, with the cartoony harp-playing angel that looked exactly like Cas's brother Gabe, and the two pig-cupids on either side of him.

At least Gabe appreciated the humor.

Pushing the door open, he waved to Maggie, the hostess, and made his way back to the kitchen, stopping just inside the door.

Cas was back by the grill, flipping vegetables in a frying pan, checking on a steak he was grilling. His dark hair was damp and sticking to the nape of his neck, his cheeks flushed with the heat of the kitchen. Cas didn't notice Dean at first, intent on what he was doing. Dean just stood there, and absorbed the image of him, in his black chef coat, _Chef C. Winchester_ embroidered above his heart, hands sure and steady as he handled two hot pans at once.

He looked up and saw Dean, face breaking into a smile, bright blue eyes twinkling. His expression was one only Dean saw, full of love for his husband. It took Dean's breath away.

"Jo's hungry, right?" he asked with a grin.

"Yup."

"She's abusing us, I tell you," he chuckled.

"Like we'd ever be able to repay her for this."

"I know." Cas slid the vegetables onto a waiting plate and handed it off to another chef. "Doug, take over?"

"Yes, chef," the man replied, sliding into Cas's place.

"So what's she want this time?"

Dean ticked the items off on his fingers, "fried pickles, hushpuppies, a full rack of ribs, and a slice of pie."

"Oh, is that all?" Cas asked as he came around the counter, leaning in to kiss Dean. "Sure she doesn't want it served up on gold platter?"

"I dunno. I'd say she wants your first born, but y'know, too late for that."

Cas laughed, as he scribbled down the order, and handed it off to another chef. "Come in my office. I want to show you something while we wait."

"Ok."

Reaching out for his hand, Cas wound their fingers together and pulled him towards the back of the kitchen, leading Dean into his small office and shutting the door.

"So what did you want to show me-_mmmf_," Dean said intelligently, as Cas pushed him up against the closed door and claimed his mouth with his own. He licked along Dean's lower lip, demanding entrance, and Dean gave it to him, opening his mouth and letting Cas's tongue sweep along the inside.

He was panting when Cas finally let him go, and he could feel the flush on his cheeks.

"Just think," Cas murmured, kissing the space just behind Dean's ear, "this time next week, we'll be in Napa."

"Mmm, and Hawaii after that. Vacation baby. I need it."

"Me too." Cas leaned in for another long kiss, hands reaching for Dean's hips, pulling him in tight.

"So this is what you wanted to show me?" Dean asked breathlessly when they broke apart.

"Oh, I got a whole lot more I can show you. Got this nice desk behind me, just the right height…" He nibbled at Dean's neck.

"Just the right height for what?"

"Don't play coy."

Dean laughed. "I got to get back to work, baby."

"I can make it fast."

"Really?"

"Really. Let me show you."

Half an hour later, Dean wandered back across the street, large bag of food in hand. Jo took one look at him, and his likely horrifically disheveled hair, and groaned.

"Dude, I'm starving and you had to get your sex on? Seriously? Also, your phone's ringing off the hook and Sam wants you to call and I am your office manager not your social secretary so if you and Charlie want to get together and watch an all-night Star Wars marathon you need to take that up with her, because I am not an owl!" Jo took a deep breath and yanked the bag out of his hands. "I'm starving. Motherfucker!" She stalked off towards the break room, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Hey, watch your mouth around my son!" Dean yelled back.

"Fuck you!"

Dean shook his head. "Crazy woman."

He made his way into his office, greeting the tourists-slash-fans hanging around the gift store, remembering for the eight hundredth time why he made it a point not to walk into the shop that way, but stayed long enough to sign a handful of autographs and pose for a few pictures. Finally reaching his private office, he shut the door behind him and sank gratefully into his leather desk chair, smiling at the pictures that were crowded on his desktop.

There was Sam and Jess, with two-year-old Mari, and one-month-old Felicity. Anna and Michael with Sarah, Rachel, and little James. Madison and Adam with newborn Johnny. Charlie and Jo. Bobby and Ellen. Ben with him, Cas, Lisa and Vic on his graduation day. Benny, Andrea, and their girls. John and Mary Winchester. Benny, Andy and him in Purgatory. A small framed picture of his future son's sonogram. Him and Cas on their wedding day. On the beach in Hawaii. Cas in the driver's seat of the Corvette. Cas cooking in their kitchen. He and Cas in tuxes in Napa. Cas lying in bed and smiling at him.

Dean's fingers brushed along that one. He'd taken it in Hawaii, when they went out in October for their anniversary trip. He'd been checking email on his phone while Cas slept, sun beams warming the room, the breeze ruffling his shock of dark hair, and he'd rolled to find Dean smiling at him, and he smiled back. Dean snapped the picture.

It was his favorite, and he'd framed it as soon as they got home.

The phone on his desk rang, shattering his reverie, and he answered it, one of his suppliers on the other end. He listened patiently, his eyes still on the picture.

Just a few more days, and they'd be on vacation.

He could make it that long.

* * *

"Welcome to the sixth annual Napa Valley Kick Off to Summer wine and food fest! I'm your host this year, Cas Winchester, and I'm sure you're looking forward to all the good things we have planned for you. First though, let's introduce this year's chefs, and then we'll get this thing started with a build a perfect burger demo!"

Cas found Dean in the audience, smiling down at him as he started to read off the names. Fieri did his annual hip check, and Cas couldn't help but laugh at his antics. He, Guy, and Michael Symon did the burger demo, then turned the floor over to Ree Drummond and Sunny Anderson for their homemade ice cream demo.

Dean was at the back of the big tent, sharing a laugh with Duff Goldman, and Cas heard something about Star Wars as he joined them.

"Hey babe," Dean smiled, leaning in for a kiss.

"Hi." He hooked his arm around Dean's waist, and smiled at Duff. "How's it going, Duff?"

"Pretty good. You?"

They made polite small talk for a while, then Cas had to head to the autograph tent. Dean came with him, and sat with him while he signed autographs, which seemed to make a lot of people really happy. They met fans of both _Taste of Heaven_ and _Kansas Kustoms_, and Dean signed several autographs too.

After that, it was more hosting duties, and he lost track of Dean for a while, but found him later, sipping wine with Ina Garten and Bobby Flay in the hospitality tent. Dean was leaning back in his chair, gorgeous with his Ray Bans resting on top of his head, and a green and aqua plaid button down. It was one of those color combinations that made his eyes look unfairly green. He looked totally content, and he could tell by the look on Ina's face that she was completely taken with his husband.

"Hey, look who finally decided to join us!" Bobby yelled gleefully, offering up a glass of wine, and Dean offering a sweet smile.

Hosting duty sucked. There was no other way to say it. He didn't mind being one of the chefs doing the demos, but hosting meant he had to keep running back up to the stage to introduce the next group of chefs doing a demo. By the end of the day, when they finally headed back to the beautiful house in the vineyard, he was so tired he just wanted to crawl into bed and snuggle with his husband.

Dean, always intuitive, sensed this, and made them a tray with crackers, cheese, and fruit, bringing it, with some champagne and glasses, up to their room.

For the fourth year in a row, they'd managed to score the big bedroom. Dean opened the balcony doors, setting the tray on the patio table.

"C'mon, let's get something to eat, and then we'll take a bath. Sound good?"

"Mmm," Cas hummed, pulling Dean close and burying his nose in his neck. "So tired."

"Just tomorrow, baby, then the gala and then we're off to Oahu. We can spend that whole week in bed if you want."

"Love that idea. Remind me if they ever ask me to host again to run away screaming."

"Promise. Barely saw you at all today, although I did enjoy visiting with Ina. She's really nice."

"Mmhmm. Remember a few years ago, that house we stayed at in Long Island?"

"Yeah. That was...that was pretty great actually."

"That was Ina's house."

"Oh. Oh my god. I had sex in Ina's….oh my god." It was Dean's turn to hide his face, and Cas could feel his cheeks heating. "And I was just sitting there with her and she's like old enough to be my mom."

"She's also a romantic. She's been with her husband since they were kids. Trust me, she'd understand. She'd approve." He pulled Dean out onto the balcony. "Let's eat, sweetheart."

They could hear the house's other guests carrying on below them, but neither of them felt like joining in. Alone time was far more valuable. They enjoyed the food Dean had thrown together, watching the sun go down over the Mayacamas, snuggled together on one chaise lounge. Cas and Dean moved inside shortly thereafter. Dean started the water in the tub, while Cas undressed. They curled together in the hot bathwater, Cas leaning back against Dean's chest.

"Mmm, this is the life," Dean murmured in Cas's ear, "a guy could get used to this."

Cas nodded contentedly, letting his head loll back on Dean's shoulder. Dean washed his hair and his body, then pulled him out of the tub. They got mostly dry, then tumbled into bed together, Cas falling asleep the minute his head hit the pillow.

The next day was more of the same, and a wave of relief washed over him when the day ended, and it was time to head back and dress for the gala.

Dean stepped out of the huge closet, fussing with his cuff links, and Cas took a minute to watch him.

In the seven months since his health scare, Dean had drastically changed his lifestyle. He barely drank anymore, and had continued seeing Pam every two weeks, despite her telling him they could cut it back. Dean felt more comfortable seeing her more often, and she was more than willing to do that for him. He'd gained all his weight back, and started working out again, something he'd let slip when he started working the insanely long hours at the shop. Dean made it a point not to work more than forty to forty-five hours a week now, and he planned on cutting back even more after the baby came.

His shop pretty much ran itself, and now that Benny was a full co-owner, he could take on a lot more responsibility, especially where hiring decisions were concerned. The only time Dean worked a little longer was during the four weeks they filmed the show. Sometimes, getting the shot just right meant staying longer, although he had expressed some disdain for the producers as of late, who tried very hard to edit footage to create the illusion of conflict in the shop.

His staff was his family, and there was no conflict at all. But, he'd told Cas, resignation in voice, conflict gets ratings.

"Help me with this? My fingers aren't cooperating." Dean held up the offending cufflink, a gift from Cas, in the shape of a Chevrolet bowtie.

Cas took it from him and did his sleeve, leaning in after for a long kiss. "Smell so good, baby," he whispered in Dean's ear. "We should just stay here. Fuck the gala." He bent his head to attack Dean's neck.

"As appealing as that is, you are the host, and I think not showing would annoy your employers."

"Dammit." He dropped his forehead onto Dean's shoulder. "I hate hosting."

"I know. But, look at it this way. Tomorrow, we're staying at Guy's overnight, and then Monday, it's out to Hawaii. And then you'll get lei'd." Dean laughed hysterically at his own joke, and Cas groaned in response.

"Corny ass."

"You love my corny ass."

"That I do." He lifted Dean's tux jacket off a chair, holding it out for Dean to slide into. "Mmm, love you in a tux," he smiled, smoothing down the collar.

"You say that about everything I wear."

"It's true. Much as I love you naked, I love seeing you all dressed up too. You're just so damn unfairly hot, you know that?"

"Have you looked in a mirror lately? Or noticed how all the chicks at this thing watch your every move? Dude, I saw at least three women and one decent looking guy undress you with their eyes today." Dean straightened Cas's tie, a wicked gleam in his eyes. "I didn't even get jealous. Know why?"

"Hmm?" Cas purred, as he leaned forward to nip at the bolt of Dean's jaw.

"'Cause I know who gets to take you home. I know who gets to undress you for real. I know how you feel when you -"

Cas cut him off, claiming Dean's mouth. He slipped his tongue between his lips, licking up towards the roof of his mouth, then pulling away slowly, gently nipping his bottom lip as he did.

" -when you do that," Dean continued breathlessly. "Now I don't want to go."

Chuckling, Cas kissed him again, just a soft press of lips. "We have to. Come on, the sooner we go, the sooner we can get back!"

* * *

They ate, they drank, they socialized, they even danced a few times, but two hours after they'd arrived at the tent, Dean and Cas were both ready to go. Cas was buzzing, having drunk entirely too much wine, and Dean had to keep shoving him back into his seat as he drove them back to the house.

Cas tripped over his own feet going up the stairs, and Dean laughed, reached down and helped him up. His breath left his lungs in a _whoosh_ as Cas slammed him into a wall, kissing him with everything in him. Dean felt dizzy when they came up for air, pressed against the wall with Cas's arms bracketing him on either side. Cas's hand slipped down, cupping Dean through his tuxedo pants. Dean rolled his hips into Cas's palm.

"Don't you think we oughta least try for the bedroom, babe?" Dean asked with a grin.

"Mmm," Cas's eyes were dark and feral. "No one else is here. I could suck you down right here in the hallway."

"You could. But they _will _be back. If we're in our room we can get naked and stay naked. See where I'm going with this?"

"Yes. Yes, that's a good plan, c'mon," Cas grabbed Dean's arm and yanked him nearly off his feet, pulling him down the hall into their room, and slamming the door behind them.

Cas started pawing at his clothes the minute they were in the room, shoving the jacket off of Dean's shoulders, pulling the shirt away none too gently, fingers finding his belt and making short work of it and his fly. Cas hit his knees, pulled Dean's cock free of his boxers and slurped him down.

Groaning, Dean buried his fingers in Cas's hair, his knees wobbling slightly as his husband attempted to suck his brains out via his dick. Cas was relentless, and his hands were wandering, a wet finger slipping through the cleft of Dean's ass to circle his entrance.

"Guh," Dean said cleverly, as Cas's finger breached him. He felt like he was going fall over, and Cas seemed to sense this, pulling off with an obscene pop.

Dean did not whine. He absolutely did not whine.

"Just hold on, babe, you're about to fall over." Cas stood, pulling Dean back toward the bed. "I'll finish what I started. Soon as I get you naked and horizontal." He shoved Dean hard, toppling him onto to the bed so he could yank his shoes and socks off.

"Jesus, Cas," Dean gasped, "what got into you?"

"Formal wear," Cas grinned, tugging Dean's pants down, "and my gorgeous husband. Or at least, I want him to get into me." He pulled Dean's boxers all way off, then sat up, straddling Dean's hips, still fully dressed.

"Would help if you were naked, too," Dean grinned.

"Mm, you're right." Cas shucked his jacket and tossed it over the bed, then yanked off his bowtie.

"Slower, make it good for me," Dean purred.

Cas looked back at him, eyes going impossibly dark. He slithered off the bed, kicking his shoes off as he went. With a wanton smile, his fingers slowly - _painfully_ slowly - started unbuttoning his vest. The black fabric slid off his shoulders and onto the floor.

"Do the shirt," Dean whispered.

Cas rolled his hips slightly, fingers brushing over the pearl buttons. He popped the first, then the second, taking his sweet time and making Dean's mouth water. "Like what you see?"

"Yeah. So hot, so fucking hot, Cas."

The shirt slipped off his shoulders, followed by his white undershirt, miles of tan skin revealed. Dean swallowed and pulled his bottom lip into his mouth, biting down slightly. He was so hard it hurt, and Cas knew it, could see it.

He watched as Cas slowly undid his belt buckle, drawing the black leather out of his pants. Dean sat up, reaching for Cas's fly.

"Uh, uh, uh, no touching."

"_Cas-s-s_," Dean whined.

"Nope. You want a show? I'm going to give you a show."

His fingers slipped the button on the fly open, then grasped the zipper, sliding it down as slowly as possible. He lifted his hands and let the pants slip off of him and all Dean registered was _baby blue_ and _lace_.

Holy. God. In. Heaven.

Cas had on panties. Tiny, lacy, baby blue _panties_. There was a perfect little white bow just below his belly button, sitting pretty at the top of his dick, which was barely contained in the miniscule swath of fabric. Dean's jaw dropped, his mouth dried up, and he tried to make words work, but nothing happened.

Cas, completely naked save the panties, stretched his arms above his head, rotating slowly, still clearly putting on a show for Dean. He turned, and quirked a sultry smile back at Dean.

"See something you like?" He strutted around to the foot of the bed, tossing seductive little glances back at Dean.

Dean swallowed and nodded, and a bead of sweat rolled down his cheek as Cas put his hands on the bed, slowly crawling towards Dean. The seductiveness had turned predatory, and Dean felt very much like cornered prey.

He was loving every minute of it.

"I do feel very pretty in these." Cas ran his hands across his lace covered bottom. "I've never tried this before, and I was actually a little concerned about how you would react." He moved until he was perched just over Dean's knees and looked down, pointedly, at Dean's crotch. "But, clearly, you're fine with them."

"Cas…" Dean breathed, so turned on his heart was threatening to beat right out of his chest.

"Sssh," he whispered, leaning down to take Dean in his mouth again. Cas sucked gently, swiping his tongue around the length of him, soft teasing touches that served to fire Dean up even more. He pulled off with a pop, lifting his head to stare at Dean through hooded eyes and long lashes. "I've been turned on all day, you know."

"Yeah," Dean rasped, "me too. Been wanting my hands on you all night."

"Mmm, but I did something different today. Because I didn't want to wait, Dean. I didn't want to wait when we finally got some alone time."

"Cas?" Dean asked confusedly.

Cas reached behind him, slipped a hand down into his panties. He slid the rest of the way up the bed, on his knees over Dean's hips.

There was a slight pop, then Cas tossed something black on the bed. Dean stared at it, trying to figure out what it was, but before he could get his brain functions back online, Cas had slid the panties to one side and sank down on him, encasing Dean's cock in tight wet heat.

"_O-h-h_!" Dean howled, hips arching up into Cas. Cas tightened around him, and Dean's hands shot out, grabbing onto Cas's thighs.

Cas chuckled, a low, dark sound, lifting his hips off of Dean and slamming back down again. "Told you I was going to give you a show," he growled.

Dean's back arched off the bed as Cas slammed onto him over and over, and heat built in his belly. Cas's fingers found his nipples, pinching and rolling, sweet little moans and gasps tumbling from his perfect mouth.

He stared up at him, watching as arousal flushed his chest and cheeks, and all Dean could think, the only thought he could pull into his quickly overloading brain, was _beauty_. Cas was beautiful, strong and viral, and gorgeous, writhing up and down on Dean's cock, riding him like a champ, head tossed back and mouth slightly open.

Fire lit him up from the inside, and Dean sat up, hooked his hands under Cas's thighs and flipped them over, putting Cas on his back.

Blue eyes, nearly erased by the black of his blown pupils, gazed up at him, so filled with love that Dean felt breathless for another reason. "Cas," he panted, "Cas, I love you, I love you."

"I love you too, baby. I love you, too."

He wrapped his legs around Dean's waist, encouraging him, pulling him closer. Dean pulled back, slammed back in, and Cas pulled him in for a kiss.

"Put your hands on me, Dean, I'm so close, so close."

Fumbling blinding, Dean got his hand between Cas's skin and the lace of the panties, pulling them down enough to free him, matching his rough strokes with his hard thrusts.

"I'm gonna - I'm gonna -" Cas's arched his back again, and hot wetness filled the lace panties.

"Jesus -" Dean gasped, his body seizing as he came. Cas pulled him down, filling his mouth with his tongue while Dean shuddered through the aftershocks, holding him close as Dean tried to get his breathing under control.

They laid still for a bit, until it became uncomfortable, Cas shoving Dean off of him with a chuckle. Dean rolled onto his back, completely done. He felt, rather than saw, Cas get up, and when he came back, he wiped Dean's hand with a warm washcloth, then wiped his groin down as well. A wet splat echoed in the room as the washcloth landed back in the bathroom.

Dean was still feeling pretty dazed when Cas dragged him back up the bed, pulling the covers up over him. He registered that Cas was fully naked when he cuddled up against him, and he finally found his voice.

"Panties. Panties and a - a - a _butt plug_?"

"Told you I didn't want to wait. Hence the butt plug." Cas held up the black silicone plug before tossing it out of sight somewhere on the floor. "You should try it sometime. Feels amazing, keeps everything ready to go. I'm _definitely_ trying that again sometime!" Cas giggled.

"But - but- _panties_. Tiny, lacy, baby blue panties. Jesus, Cas."

"Are you complaining?"

"Hell no!"

"Good."

Dean rolled to face him, gently running a hand down Cas's cheek. "Love you, you kinky little fucker."

"Love you too, equally kinky fucker."

Chuckling, Dean pulled him close, kissed his forehead, and let sleep carry him away.


	2. So Wanted, So Loved

_SURPRISE!_

_I will try and at least give you guys bi-weekly updates. Enjoy!_

* * *

There were many things Cas loved in this life, but _this_ - this had to be right at the top of the list. Dean, beautiful and sweaty, flush painting his cheeks and chest, head thrown back, rolling his hips to take Cas deeper still. He gazed up at his husband, fingers tracing the bones of Dean's hips. A bead of sweat rolled down Dean's chest, and Cas shifted, sitting up, leaning forward to lick it from his skin.

Dean gasped, hands coming up to wrap in the hair at the base of Cas's neck. He grinned, eyes nearly black with arousal, and rolled his hips downward.

"Mmm, Cas, fuck," he groaned, resting their foreheads together, "So good. So fuckin' good."

This was heaven. This was ecstasy. This, Cas thought, was his life. How fucking lucky did one guy get?

The windows were thrown wide, curtains dancing with the breeze coming off the ocean. They only had one night left in their Hawaiian home, and Dean was making the most of it. This was actually round two.

His hips started to stutter as Dean got closer, and Cas shoved him onto his back, taking over and fucking into Dean with short, hard bursts. Dean pushed his hand down between them, yanking roughly on his own dick until he was coming all over his stomach.

He groaned, and went limp on the bed, arms splayed, exhausted by his second orgasm of the evening. Dean's eyes glittered in the dimness of their bedroom, a sweet smile gracing his swollen kiss-bruised lips.

Cas slowed his pace, rocking gently into Dean, slow, even strokes.

"Mmm, Cas, so good," Dean murmured, blinking sleepily.

Keeping his slow pace, Cas came. He leaned in and kissed Dean, smoothing his sweat soaked hair off his forehead.

Dean was already half asleep when Cas pulled out. He got a damp washcloth out of the bathroom, wiped them both down and grabbed Dean by the arm, dragging him up the bed. They lay on top of the sheets, ceiling fan spinning lazily above.

Dean's eyes were closed, a blissful expression on his face. Cas laid down on the pillow beside him, reaching out and trailing the tip of his fingers down Dean's face. He turned his head and opened one brilliant green eye, offering Cas a sleepy smile.

"Don't wanna go home. Can't we just stay here?"

"Mmm, I wish. Got to go back to reality though."

"Fuck reality."

"Agreed."

"Love you," Dean said softly, as his eye closed. Cas felt him drift off even as he said it.

"Love you, too," he smiled, snuggling in close.

* * *

Morning came way too early. Birds chattered noisily and Dean could hear voices down on the beach. Something smelled incredible, but he wasn't willing to get out of bed and find out what it was, choosing instead to roll onto his belly and bury his head under a pillow.

"Hey. I've got breakfast. You are going to get up sometime today, right?"

"Nope."

"It's after ten, sleepyhead. Our flight is at six, and we still have things to do."

Dean groaned, rolling onto his back and pulling the pillow over his face. "Wore me out last night."

"I wore you out? You wore me out!"

The bed springs compressed as Cas sat on the edge of the bed. He tugged the pillow off of Dean's face and smiled down at him as Dean blinked in the brightness of the room.

"Can I tell you how little I want to go home?"

"You said that last night. Usually you're ready to go. What's going on?"

"I dunno," Dean muttered, stretching his arms over his head. "I used to always be so anxious to get back to work, and now, I just don't care."

Cas frowned. "You were excited about getting back and finishing the nursery."

"I know, and I am." Dean wiggled to a sitting position. "Yeah, I don't know what my problem is."

"Come down and have breakfast. I made french toast."

"Ok. Let me get dressed, and I'll be right down."

"Sounds good. There's coffee, too," Cas called as he headed back down the stairs.

Dean climbed out of the bed, stretching as he stood naked at the window, staring out at the beach. He didn't know what his problem was, but some part of him just didn't want to go back home.

"I'm an idiot," he chastised himself, turning and heading for the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, he was sitting at the table, and Cas was handing him a plate full of french toast and bacon.

"This looks great," he smiled at Cas, taking the offered cup of coffee as well.

"Feeling a little better?"

"Yeah, I don't know what my problem is. Just, when we're out here, everything is so perfect. Back home, I've got, y'know, responsibilities." Dean made a face and Cas laughed.

"You're adorable. Come on, eat up. We've got to close the house up and finish packing. And I'd like to leave with enough time that we don't have to rush through the airport like idiots."

"Yeah. Ugh, I hate flying."

"I know, but unless you want to swim the Pacific, flying it is." He patted Dean's hand and took his empty plate. "I'll start dealing with the kitchen. I'm going to give all the perishables to Mrs. Murakami."

Yeah, ok, I'll go up and finish packing up the bedroom. I'm going to take a quick shower." He stood and joined Cas at the sink, wrapping his hands around his waist and kissing his neck. "Wanna join me?"

"Mmm, I already had mine."

"Bummer."

In the bedroom, Dean pulled the rest of their clothes out and packed them, stripped the bed and packed the dirty sheets. He took a quick shower and packed the rest of their toiletries. Then he closed the windows, turned everything off, grabbed their bags and headed down the stairs.

They were in their rental and driving to Honolulu by two, after stopping in Hale'iwa at one of the shrimp trucks for lunch. The day was warm and balmy, and dropping off the rental was painless. Then they were off to the airport, and that was also effortless. By four, they were in the VIP lounge.

"Just think," Dean said out of the blue. "Next time we come back here, we'll have a baby with us. Our son."

Cas smiled, and reached over, patting Dean's hand. "That's right. I can't wait."

"Me, neither."

* * *

"Well, I watered all your plants yesterday, and brought in your mail. Got a pecan pie for you too," Missouri Moseley smiled and set a pie plate on the counter.

"Oh, hell yeah!" Dean grinned, reaching for the pie.

"Watch your mouth, young man," Missouri chided, yanking the pie away. "And you'll spoil your dinner."

"It's ten a.m.!"

"Still," she insisted, tucking the pie into the fridge.

Cas watched the whole exchange with amusement, sorting through the large stack of mail Missouri had set on the counter.

"You boys glad to be home? Gotta finish settin' up for that baby, now."

"Yup," Dean confirmed, "Gonna go pick up the paint tomorrow. Hopefully Benny and Sam got that desk moved for me."

"They did," Cas told him. "I noticed the office was empty when we came in."

"Sweet." Dean yawned. "I'm thinking about a nap. How 'bout you?"

"It's 10 a.m." Missouri told him.

"Well, if it's too early for pie, then it's not too early for a nap."

"That makes no sense."

"Works for me!" Dean kissed Cas on the cheek and disappeared up the stairs.

"Thanks for taking care of everything while we were gone. I have goodies for you, but I'm not sure what bag they're in."

"You didn't need to bring me anything, sugar. I don't mind. After all the work you boys did helping me fix up that old house, it's the least I can do."

"Still -"

"Now, you listen to me, Castiel Winchester. I am a grown woman and I don't do anything I don't want to do. You understand?" She smiled and winked.

"I understand."

"Good. Now, why don't you go curl up with that man of yours? Won't be too long before you boys will be begging for a nap."

"I could sleep. That was a long flight. Dean didn't do well. We had some serious turbulence over the ocean and he was convinced we were going down. Usually he sleeps through the flights. Not this time. He got sick, and was pretty miserable the entire time. Neither one of us got much sleep."

"Then go lay down, and I'm making you dinner tonight."

"You don't have to do that."

"I know. I want to." She hugged Cas, "I'll see you later. Get some rest." Missouri let herself out.

Dean was already sprawled across their bed on his belly in his tee and boxers by the time Cas got upstairs, his face buried in the pillow.

"Move over. I want a piece of that too," Cas said as he unbuttoned his shirt.

"Nope, my bed," Dean mumbled into the pillow.

"I will tickle you."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Wouldn't I?" Cas grinned, running his fingers down the bottom of Dean's left foot.

"Hey! Ok, ok, fine, I'll share the bed."

"Good." Cas finished stripping down to his boxers, and he crawled in. Dean settled into his arms immediately.

"These sheets are fresh. Smell like that damn teddy bear. I love Missouri."

"Me too. I'm glad she moved in next door. She's the best house sitter."

"Yup, Jo would've eaten all our food and let my plants die. I guarantee it."

"Do you feel better about being home now?"

Dean sighed. "Yeah, I told you. I don't know what my deal was yesterday. I guess I was just really enjoying being on vacation and not having to worry about work or that stupid show -"

"Dean, if you hate the show so much, don't renew your contract. You've only got one season left. Do it and tell them enough."

"I've thought about it." Dean traced Cas's collarbone with the tips of his fingers. "It was fine, y'know, actually it was pretty fun. But last season, with that editing bullshit they pulled to make it look like Benny and I don't get along - I dunno. I trusted those guys and they made us look bad. They make it look like I'm a douchebag dictator. I'm not like that at all."

"I know, baby. Just tell them you're done. Simple as that."

They lay in the quiet, ceiling fan whirling above them. Cas had just about dozed off when Dean spoke again.

"I just - I care about my guys. A lot. Why would anyone want to make it look like something else? Unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Unless that's actually how I am and -"

"Will you cut it out? Seriously. Go to sleep. You're not like that. If I remember correctly, Benny was just as disgusted as you were when he saw the final product."

"Yeah, I forgot." His voice still sounded uncertain.

"Look," Cas said, rolling to face Dean and pulling him in closer, "You're overtired, jet lagged, and exhausted. Go to sleep. Ok?"

Dean nodded and snuggled in, and it wasn't long before they were both out.

* * *

Monday found Dean back at work, sorting through contracts and playing food runner for Jo. If anything, she'd gotten crankier while they'd been away. He was tempted to just give her the week off with pay and send her home, but he knew the office would fall apart without her.

He dealt with some of his accounts payable, made contact with several vendors, worked his way through a fat stack of phone messages, walked the shop floor with Benny, met the new mechanic Madison was training, and approved new shirt designs Ash had come up with.

On the way home, he stopped and picked up the sunny yellow paint he and Cas had agreed on for the baby's room, then stopped at Hy-Vee and got groceries.

By the time he got home, he was in a funk, and he didn't know why. It seemed pointless. Things were going well; there was no reason to feel like that.

Dean chalked it up as post-vacation blues and put the groceries away; save the steaks he'd bought for dinner. Those he took out to their outdoor kitchen, Cas's 40th birthday gift, that he and his brothers had finished just before they left for Napa.

He fired up the grill and opened the steaks, rubbing them down with Cas's seasoning mixture. Dropping them on the grill, he shut the lid and plopped down in a chair.

"What is your deal, Winchester?" Dean grumbled to himself.

It seemed so ridiculous. His life was as on-track as it could possibly be, and he was sulking like a spoiled child.

"Hi," Cas murmured, coming up behind him and handing him a beer. "Steaks?" he asked, sniffing the air appreciatively.

"Yeah, figured I'd cook tonight."

Cas dropped into the chair next to his, kicking his shoes off and leaning back. "What else are we having?"

"That broccoli salad you made earlier this week and there are potatoes in the oven." Dean sipped his beer, and reached over for Cas's hand, weaving their fingers together. "Glad you're home."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Dean sighed, "Just been in a weird mood today. Not sure what's up with me. Work was just - annoying, to say the least. And it wasn't anything out of the ordinary. I dunno. Guess I'm still sort of in vacation mode."

Cas hummed thoughtfully. "It doesn't usually take this long to snap out of it. Sure you're alright?"

"See, that's what I'm saying. I should be fine."

"Well, we have the sono tomorrow, so that's something to look forward to, and we're watching Sam's girls Friday night. Oh, and Balthazar called. Wants to know if he can come spend the weekend."

"Yeah, I don't mind. Did he say why?"

"Has business to discuss with me. He didn't clarify. It should be fun, though. We always have fun when he's around."

"Well, he's ok in my book pretty much forever, because if he hadn't forced you to do that contest, we wouldn't be here now."

"True enough," Cas smiled, leaning over the chair to kiss Dean.

"Better check those steaks," Dean smiled against Cas's lips when they finally came up for air.

"Mmm, indeed. I hate overcooked meat."

Dean smiled and pulled himself to his feet, squeezing Cas's hand before he let go to walk to the grill. The steaks looked perfect when he opened the lid, and he shut off the gas, moving the steaks onto a platter.

"Ready to eat?"

"Absolutely. What's for dessert?"

Laughing, Dean tossed his husband a saucy, sexy grin. "Me!"

* * *

"And there's his little feet. See?" Dr. Jody Mills moved the transducer across Jo's abdomen. "And there's his little arms." She hit a button and a picture printed out. "He's looking just perfect." Dr. Mills squinted at the screen for a moment. "And he's definitely a boy." She grinned, printing another picture.

Dean squeezed Cas's hand, and smiled down at Jo. "Of course he's perfect. He's ours," he said confidently.

"Yeah, yeah," Jo groused. She took the roll of pictures Dr. Mills handed her. "He's gonna be cute as hell," she said softly, as Dean leaned over her shoulder to look at the pictures.

"I am so excited," Dean murmured.

Cas watched him and Jo admire the pictures, heart buzzing with warmth. That was his son on those pictures. Half Novak, half Winchester, and all loved.

"So, we're right on track for his birth, in just about eleven weeks. You guys getting ready?"

"Yes. We've purchased the crib and changing table, and a matching dresser. Dean picked up the paint yesterday. It's coming together."

"Do you know how many little onesies and socks you have to get for a newborn? It's nuts!" Dean said.

"Like you haven't enjoyed every minute of the baby registry and all that crap. I'd know, I was there." Jo handed Cas the roll of pictures. "Here, Dad, have a look."

Cas took the pictures, and Dean came up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist. "Dude. Our baby. Check it out."

"It's very exciting."

"Ok, you can both go away now so I can get dressed. And then you losers are taking me out for lunch."

"Ok, ok, geez."

Dean led Cas out of the examination room, and they settled in the waiting room, both of them still transfixed by the pictures.

"Andrew Joseph," Dean whispered reverently.

"Indeed. Our little boy," Cas smiled and kissed Dean's temple.

Someone cleared their throat loudly, and Cas looked up.

An older woman sat across from them, glaring over the top of her horn rimmed glasses. "Disgusting," she murmured under her voice, but it was loud enough that Dean heard it, and Cas looked back at him just in time to see his face fall.

Instantly angry, he took Dean by the hand, standing and leading him out of the office. Dean blinked in the bright June sunlight as Cas dragged him across the lot to where the Impala and the Corvette were sitting, sunlight making the chrome on both cars sparkle. They stood in the gap between the two vehicles. Dean stared down at the ground, kicking at an invisible something.

"Don't do that," Cas said, cupping Dean's chin and lifting his head, "Don't you let her make you feel wrong or inferior. She's the one that's wrong. What we have, this," he held up the pictures of the baby, "This is right. This is beautiful. Don't you doubt that for one fucking minute. Do you hear me, Dean Winchester? There is nothing wrong with us, with you, with our baby. She's wrong. You hear me? She's wrong."

"I hear you. I do. I'm sorry. I just - I was so happy." His face was stricken, the hurt clear in his eyes.

"You keep being happy. Because this is a beautiful thing, and no one can take that away from us." Dean nodded, and Cas pulled him in close, wrapping his arms tight around him. "There will always be bigots. There will always be assholes. But that doesn't make them right, and it sure as hell doesn't make us wrong."

"It makes me so angry, but she made me feel so damn worthless. I hate people like her," Dean said vehemently.

"Don't hate. That brings you down to her level. But take comfort in the fact that our family is so supportive and that we have all this love. Because in our family, a woman you think of as a sister volunteered to carry a baby for us. Because my sister willingly donated an egg so the baby would be a genetic match to both of us. Because your brothers are going to help us paint and get ready for the baby. Because this sweet unborn baby boy is already so loved and so wanted. Pity her. Don't hate her. Maybe her life is empty and she's jealous."

Dean nodded again.

"Ew, did you see that old lady in there?" Jo asked, waddling across the parking lot. "She kept looking at me like I was pond scum. Probably jealous that I had the double hottie escort. Haha, old lady, sucks to be you." She shaded her eyes with her hands and stared at Cas and Dean. "You guys gonna make out in the parking lot or can we go get some food? Baby Boy Winchester wants Mexican."

Dean grinned, and pecked Cas on the cheek. "Your wish is my command, m'lady," he said, pulling away from Cas. He walked over to the passenger side of the Impala and opened the door. "Your chariot awaits, fair lady."

"Stuff it, Winchester. Feed me." She slid into the car and Dean shut the door behind her. He walked back to the driver's side, and Cas reached for him.

"Wish I could go to lunch with you," he said softly, kissing Dean gently.

"Me, too."

"Stupid meeting."

"Yeah, stupid meeting." Dean sighed, tipping his head forward to rest their foreheads together. "I love you. See you later?"

"Yes. I love you, too."

They kissed again, then Cas watched while Dean got into the Impala and drove away.

He walked around to the driver's door of his own car. Cas still had the baby's sono pictures in his hand and for a moment, he felt angry enough to walk back into Dr. Mills' clinic and give that old woman a piece of his mind.

How anyone could ever think what he and Dean had was wrong was beyond him. Dean was sweetness and goodness, and everything he'd ever wanted. He was going to be an amazing father to this baby, just like he had been to Ben, and in many ways, Sam. How could anyone be narrow enough to think this baby was a bad thing? How could anyone think that being raised by Dean Winchester could be a bad thing?

Cas sighed.

Bigots and assholes.

There would never be a shortage of them in this world.


End file.
